Problem: $6vw - 5w + 8x - 6 = -2w - 7x - 4$ Solve for $v$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $6vw - 5w + 8x - {6} = -2w - 7x - {4}$ $6vw - 5w + 8x = -2w - 7x + {2}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $6vw - 5w + {8x} = -2w - {7x} + 2$ $6vw - 5w = -2w - {15x} + 2$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $6vw - {5w} = -{2w} - 15x + 2$ $6vw = {3w} - 15x + 2$ Isolate $v$ ${6}v{w} = 3w - 15x + 2$ $v = \dfrac{ 3w - 15x + 2 }{ {6w} }$